


It Tastes Like

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Childhood Friends, Curiosity, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Being a teenager Jumin has become mildly curious about romantic relations so he is researching. Perhaps it will help him fathom why his father is always so caught up in them. He, however, had no desire to form any attachments to any of the women that his Father brought into his life. Manipulative and conniving creatures…





	It Tastes Like

The room was very quiet, it was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. Filled only with the sounds of pages turning slowly before the book was closed with a soft smack.  The person responsible was a dark-haired teen that was currently sitting with perfect posture and despite the fact it was the weekend he was wearing what most would deem as somewhat formal attire.

This was normal for Jumin Han.

Jumin frowned, absently carding his fingers through the dark strands that fell slightly over his right eye from the left side part. He stared at the book that was sitting inconspicuously in his lap, his other hand resting lightly on the cover. He had spent the majority of his Saturday reading this book and while the book had been informative he was uncertain whether or not to believe some of it.

However, he had no way of knowing how legitimate the information was.

How did one go about testing such theories, he wondered absently before his thoughts turned to the memory of his Father and his most recent lover. An expression of distaste appearing on the teen’s face at the memory. He honestly had no desire to form any attachments to any of the women that his Father brought into his life. Manipulative and conniving creatures….

But if they made his Father happy and eased his loneliness he would abide.

Still, that was off topic, he thought as he tapped his nails lightly on the cover of the book thoughtfully. Well, there was one surefire way to test at least some of the information but the idea was somewhat distasteful to him despite his curiosity. It didn’t sit well with him to accept information at face value without any evidence to back it up. It was the way he viewed the world. Information or data without evidence was useless in the world of adults.

He was not some naive child, he was his Father’s son.

He sighed, a soft sound of frustration as he rose from his armchair. Resting the book on the armrest as he paced slowly with his arms crossed low on his chest. The movement moving him past the large window that covered most of the west wall, one of the only ones not covered by books. He paused, gazing out over the perfectly manicured lawn and perfect garden with beautiful blooming roses.

He was half tempted to go for a walk outside, the air would be filled with the soft scent of the roses and other flowers. It was at that moment that the door to the library swung open silently and another teen made his way quietly into the room. Sneaking up quietly behind his best friend with a smile on his lips.

“Jumin,” Jihyun whispered, prodding the other boy in the ribs.

Jumin jolted at the jab before he swung around with a frown on his lips though it eased when he saw Jihyun. Sharp grey eyes softening automatically before the frown disappeared completely, finding it once again impossible to stay irritated when confronted with that happy, smiling countenance. 

He sighed quietly, “Must you sneak up on me? I was thinking.”

“Oh? About what?” he asked with a soft, sunny smile as he moved closer and then peered out the window at the garden. He knew quite well that Jumin wasn’t really upset with him and curious what it was that had gotten his friend so intense and focused that he hadn’t even noticed his approach.

Pale mint-coloured hair glistened in the sunlight that came through the window making something that looked akin to a halo around his head. Looking every bit the angel he was. Jumin often he wondered how it was that Jihyun didn’t tire of him or get frustrated the way their other classmates did. Often those that did try were after more than friendship from the arrangement and he had little interest in the girls who stared at him with dollar signs in their eyes.

“A book,” he stated thoughtfully as he stared at his friend.

Rarely did anyone try to understand him beyond Jihyun and his Father. They were family and they were precious to him. Even if they were as opposite as day and night, Jihyun had stood by him, had remained his best friend for many many years.  He would do anything for Jihyun. 

“Oh? Did I forget about a reading assignment for class?” Jihyun asked curiously, his pale mint eyes turning towards the book that was now resting on the armrest of the armchair that his best friend had already vacated.

“No.” He said simply. 

Jumin stepped closer to his friend without a second thought, one hand moving to rest on Jihyun’s side as he leaned down and in. Angling his head slightly as their lips met. The action was soft and warm. Only the softest of caresses as his lips ghosted across soft supple lips in a kiss far more chaste than those he had seen his father engage in. Though curiosity led him to flick his tongue past his own lips and across Jihyun’s before pulling back from the kiss with a pensive look.

Jihyun jolted in surprise at the action, though at the brush of warm tongue across his lips he made a quiet sound of surprise. Still, he didn’t make any attempt to push his friend away. The soft kiss was over in mere seconds - before he had even fully comprehended what had occurred. The aftermath, however, left him confused and his cheeks flushed whilst wide mint-eyes stared at his best friend as he moved one hand up, pressing two fingers against his lips. 

“W-what…” Jihyun stuttered as realization settled on him. That was his first kiss.

“It doesn’t taste like strawberries at all…” Jumin muttered as he licked his lips. Talking more to himself than Jihyun and looking mildly disappointed as his glanced back to the book that was still sitting where he’d left it.  

He shouldn’t be surprised that the information had been proven false. It wasn’t that the sensation or action was displeasing. It had been enjoyable and affectionate. Providing a similar sensation of peace and affection as when his Father kissed him on the forehead or cheek, though those actions were becoming less frequent as he grew older. To Jumin it equated to a display of affection similar to hugs or any other small signs, though he only shared these with his Father and Jihyun.  He didn’t need anyone else.

Jihyun watched his friend, though his confusion lifted somewhat as he pieced together what had apparently happened. Amusement replacing his earlier embarrassed confusion as he gazed at his friend with affection, “Did you read that somewhere? That kissing tasted like strawberries?”

"Apparently the book was wrong,” Jumin said with a sigh.

“You were interested in kissing?”

Jumin frowned for a moment before shrugging one shoulder. “Father spends so much time kissing those women, I was a little curious so I was reading about it, though it lacked any evidence that I found it all very hard to believe. However, it does seem that kissing is not without merit but I did not feel any of the things they described in the book.”

Jihyun laughed at that, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders, “Perhaps it would be different if you did it with someone you were romantically interested in, though…even then I am not certain it would taste like strawberries.”


End file.
